Follow your dreams
by Thatrainbowcupcake
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot about the subway boss brothers.  There is no shipping.  Sorry if its corny, I rarely write fanfiction.


_Written in wordpad. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and misspellings. This was written for fun, so I hope you enjoy._

_Also is might be terribly corny orz._

* * *

><p>One shot~<p>

Kanawa town, the sun set behind the peaks of Twist mountain far beyond the reaches of the forest. The small town maintained a serene and almost orange glow in the twilight, which illuminated the woods and gave the trees a vibrant glow in the summer heat. Right beyond the town a grave yard of run down trains marked the town as a play place for the few children who lived in the distant village, though the adults did not agree with their play spot due to wild pokemon who inhabited it.

The sound of two childrens' footsteps echoed through the deafening silence of the twilight in the train graveyard. Twin little boys, both with striking white blond hair and equally intense gray eyes, were running across the tops of the trains. The one leading the other, smiling and laughing the whole way, which the one following frowned at his brother's persistence to lead him out here despite his protest, "Kudari, where are we going? We're not supposed to be out here!" the twin shouted to his brother in worry.

"Just a little farther! C'mon! Its just up ahead!" the addressed twin called back, grinning widely as he reached the smoke stack of the old train, turning back to welcome his brother to his secret spot. "Isn't it cool?"

Nobori ran as fast as he could to catch up to his brother, out of breath and sweating the twin looked ahead and peered at the vast landscape that portrayed itself past the train graveyard. His eyes widened in amazement at the sun drenched distance, "Woah," the twin exclaimed keeping his usual stoic expression.

"That's all you can say?" Kudari exclaimed in disappointment to his twin. Crossing his arms and pouting a little, the twin quickly smiled again and grabbed Nobori's mouth and stretched the sides of his mouth into a smile. "C'mon! I know you can smile! Remember what mom says!"

" 'Smiles go bore miles,'" Nobori responded nonchalantly, which made his twin release his mouth and quickly he slapped his hand to his face to rub his sore cheeks. "Why did you bring me all the way out here anyway?"

"Well," Kudari grinned mischeviously before turning his gaze back towards the setting sun and holding his hands behind his back. "I came up with a plan. Y'know, when we get older!"

"'Plan'?" Nobori inquired, walking up next to his twin, gazing at the same twilight scene.

"Yep! Somewhere, beyond these woods and the mountains are huge cities!" Kudari exclaimed. "And none of them use trains anymore."

"Well, yeah," Nobori responded as his frown deepened. "That's why we're stuck up here with nothing to do. It's too far to go to the city, and there's no routes anyway."

"That's the point!" Kudari exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. "We're stuck here cause none of the trains work anymore!"

"Everyone uses cars now, there's no point to trains," Nobori sighed as he sat down at the edge, his legs hanging off the sides. "So what was your great plan? We make routes or something?"

"Well," Kudari started out sitting on the other side of the smoke stack in the smiliar fashion of his twin, grinning. "I've decided I wanna make people use trains again!"

"What?" Nobori peaked past the sides of the smoke stack. "You can't make people use trains!"

"No, no listen!" Kudari exclaimed. "I wanna make a train system everyone will ride! An underground railroad where trainers can bring their pokemon and battle! A- a- - - "

"A battle subway?" Nobori questioned looking at his twin's legs.

"Yes! Exactly! A battle subway! And you and me can be the conductors!" Kudari smiled widely, bending forward to meet his brother's gaze. "It would be fun! And we'd meet really strong trainers! And we can build a train that brings people here!"

"I don't know. . . That sounds risky,"Nobori frowned, bringing his hand to his chin in thought.

"Awww, c'mon, please?" Kudari exclaimed as he tried to pull his best puppy dog eyes to his brother, making his brother's stoic expression faulter.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work! If it doesn't we die! Okay?"

"Well, glad to know death doesn't scare you," Nobori sighed standing up. "Where would we even go? We've never been out of the village."

"We'll find the biggest city and build it there so everyone will see it!" Kudari beamed standing up and meeting his brother behind the smoke stack. "The plan is flawless! C'mon, what do you say? Pinky swear?"

Nobori stared at his brother a moment, frowning and a sigh soon after as he furrowed his brows, "I don't have a choice, do I?" he looked at his brother again, Kudari mimicing the same face Nobori had just previously made. "Ack. Okay. What could it hurt? Its a dream right?"

"Exactly! So... Pinky swear?" Kudari beamed jumping closer to his brother holding his hand out.

"Fine, fine," Nobori reached his hand out, crossing pinkies with his twin and both shook their arms. "Let's go full speed ahead."

"Yay!" exclaimed the eager twin happily as they released hands. Opening his eyes again he realized Nobori was no longer standing in front of him, but instead had already started making his way back to the end of the train.

"Last one home does dishes!" Nobori called out.

"Huh? Wait up! No fair! You gotta head start!" Kudari exclaimed frantically as he took off after his twin. The sounds of cicadas chirping drowned out the final silence of the golden twilight, along with the sound of a young child's laughter.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

It was the final car of the subway train. Nervously Toko entered the cart to see two tall men wearing similar trench coats facing her. The one in black stepped up first, his face a meanacing frown and his silver eyes peered out past his hat, " I am Subway Boss Nobori. The fellow over to the side is also a Subway Boss, Kudari. Will a Multi Battle help us cover each other's weakness? Or will you show your overwhelming power? I look forward to seeing how well you fight. However, it is difficult to win unless you and your partner are in total sync."

Quickly the second boss ran to his brother's side, a large and warm grin adorning his face as he welcomed the challenger, "Follow the rules. Safe driving! Follow the schedule. Everybody smile! Check safety. Everything's ready! Aim for victory! All aboard!"

end.


End file.
